1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of articles of thermal protective clothing, including garments, which are capable of providing improved comfort under hot or humid environments (i.e. environments where the wearer heavily sweats), due to the composition and construction of the fabric and the arrangement of the fabric in the article.
2. Description of Related Art
The fabrics that that provide the best protection in thermal protective articles tend to use fibers that perform well in thermal events, such as aramid fiber. Unfortunately, many such fibers have a lower moisture regain and therefore can be relatively uncomfortable in some environments. Apparel designed to protect an individual from a high temperature thermal event is of use only if it is worn by the individual in the hazardous environment. If the apparel is uncomfortable, especially in hot and humid environments where the wearer tends to sweat heavily, an individual is more likely to forego the protective apparel, risking injury. Therefore any improvement in the comfort of thermal protective garments is welcomed.